1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive door latch systems that are able to latch an automotive door to a vehicle body, and more particularly to the automotive door latch systems of a type having both a power latch canceling mechanism that cancels the latched condition of the door with the aid of a power produced by an actuator and a back-up manual latch canceling mechanism that cancels the latched condition of the door manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one known automotive door latch system of the above-mentioned type will be briefly described in the following, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application (Jikkaisho) 63-146066.
The door latch system of this publication generally comprises a striker fixed to a vehicle body and a latch unit mounted to a vehicle door. That is, when the door is brought to a close position, the latch unit latches the striker thereby to latch the door at the closed position. For canceling such latch condition of the latch unit, an electric type latch canceling mechanism is employed for easiness with which the latch canceling operation of the latch unit is carried out. In the latch canceling mechanism of this electric type, an electric actuator is employed that, when energized, produces a power by which the latch unit is forced to release the door, more specifically the striker fixed to the door. For energizing the electric actuator, a control switch is arranged on an inner wall of the door, and a portable transmitter is used. Usually, the transmitter is embedded in an engine key. Thus, when the transmitter is manipulated by an operator who is out of the vehicle, the latched condition of the door is cancelled.
In the door latch system of the publication, there is further employed a manual type latch canceling mechanism as a back-up device for the electric type. That is, when the electric type fails to operate, the manual type is temporarily used for releasing the door.
The latch canceling mechanism of manual type comprises a handle member that is mounted on an inner wall of the door and a cable that is carried on the door to transmit movement of the handle member to the latch unit. That is, the handle member is arranged and positioned to be manipulated by a passenger or driver in the vehicle.